The Katakura Project
by misfittings
Summary: A series of hilarios interviews of the characters. Sakura bashing and yaoi Come one come all!


**The Katakura Project**

I do not own anything but one host. The other host belongs to my friend manga-freak319. Check out the story Crosspaths.lol LET US BEGIN!!!

oOo

(10 minutes before the show: Backstage)

Azune(host 1):Hey…psst..Ra-chan[throws gum wrapper at Aura's head

Aura:_ Just__ ignore __her, gotta__ stay focused_

Azune: Aura,…Aura…..AUUUURAAAAAA!

Aura: What the hell do you want!

Azune: Hi!

Aura: I? HII! That's all you fucking wanted I should kill you

Azune: No, um Ra-chan how should we walk on stage

Director: Girls 5 minutes till Showtime

Aura: (gets up and begins to walk out the dressing room)I don't care Azune-chan just be out there, ok?

Azune: Hai!

Azune: (walks up to music coordinator)Hey sir there's a change play this instead

Music coordinatior:Whatever kid

Director:1 minute everyone, are you two ready

Aura: I was born ready(fixes hair)

Azune: Hai

Director: and were on in 5..4..3..2..air

(Azune and Aura appear from backstage)

(The caramelldansen song begins to play)

Aura: What then?

Azune:[begins dancingu-u-u-u ah he he

Aura: Um, welcome audience

Azune:[still dancingare you ready for some fun!

(Audience cheers)

Aura: (sits on the couch) Well today we have a special guest

Azune:[dancing still going onOh yeah,shake that(slaps booty)

Aura: (massages her temples)please sit down Une-san

Azune: (still dancing)nu-uh you can't stop the beat sister!

Aura: If you do not stop no more do nuts backstage

Azune: (stops dancing) you wouldn't dare

Aura: Try me

Azune: Oh fine,_ hater_

Aura: thank you, now as I was saying. Today we have a very special guess, please help me welcome Konoha's number one knuckle-headed ninja and a close friend, Uzumaki Naruto

(Naruto walks on stage smiling like crazy)

Aura: (gets up to hug him) It's been a while Naruto, you have changed. Did you get taller?

Azune: (whispers loudly)FLIRTING!!!

Aura: (stares hard at Azune) anyway, come sit everyone welcome Naruto

(Audience screams and fan girls throws panties and bras and phone numbers)

Naurto:Hee hee,thanks well I have been training

Aura: Really, well Naruto we have some questions for you

Naruto: Go ahead I can do anything BEILEVE IT!!!

Aura: (squints eyes in pain)Oh I see your… um, still saying that

Naruto: Yeah it's my catch phrase, that and my new one. You guys wanna hear it?

(audience yells "YES")

Naruto: Ok (gets up and stands on couch)

Azune: Crap! Head for cover(grabs her sister and ducks under anther couch onstage)

Naruto: DAAAAATTTEEEEBBBBAAAAAYYYYOOOOO!!!

(Everyone's hair looks like Sonics)

Aura: (screaming unknowingly)GREAT JOB NARUTO VERY LOUD

Azune: (also screaming)AURA I THINK WE'RE DEAF

Aura: HUH WHAT YOU SAY

Naruto: Um, take your hands off your ears

Aura and Azune: Ohhhh….

Azune: Naruto, you're a miracle worker!

Naruto: Okay, so whats the questions

Aura: Right this question comes to us from Anko from Konoha

Naruto: Hey I know her!

Azune: Stop fucking screaming

Aura: Anyways Anko says:

_Naruto:_

_Good to see you back, we all have been wondering for years _

_What made you wear the color orange?_

_-Love Anko and the gang_

Naruto: Who is the gang?

Aura: I don't know just answer the question

Naruto: Um, isn't it obvious, I mean my demon is a fox and well I thought it went well together.

(Everyone…"ohhhhhhhh")

Aura: Next question..

Azune: No No NOO

Aura: sighs Yes Azune what do you want?

Azune: I wanna read it too!

Aura: (hands her older sister the question cards) here but don't mess it up

Azune: Hai! Oi, Naruto this comes from Kankuro of Suna

Naruto: Oh you mean Gaara's brother yeah I know him

Azune: Well, he says:

_Naruto-chan,_

_A lot of people miss you,_

_And im sure a lot of people have a question_

_Do you like like Sasuke?_

Naruto: What! Im not gay I like girls!!!

Azune: Why so defensive,(laughs loudly)Aura I think this is a good time to show Naruto who his surprise guest appearance is

Aura: Yeah your right, Please put your hands together for the boy that puts the emo in emotional and the ice in icecube the runaway himself, Uchiha Sasuke!

(Fangirl begin throwing every piece of article of clothing at him[even their hearts)

Sasuke: (picks up a heart)ew that's disgusting

Aura: Hello Sasuke long time no see

Azune: (throwing hearts at him) run away, runaway, heartbreaker! Bastard!

Naruto: Hey only I can call him that, right teme

Sasuke: Naruto, you haven't changed a bit

Naruto: Nu-uh! Ive gotten stronger!And besides whats with that fruity shirt

Azune: Ha Ha Ha it is fruity,GAY!

Aura: Thats enough Azune dont pick on him

Azune: Aura your such a little slut you flirt with everyone(picks up a box of condoms and prepares to throw them)

Aura: (growling)Don't you dare, my name is not Hyuuga Neji and I am not a slut

Azune: He is not a slut!

Aura: Sure he isn't

Naruto: (walks over to Sasuke and hugs him)I missed you teme

Sasuke: (thinks about pulling away, but hugs back) I missed you too dobe

(Audience "AWWWWW")

Azune: (pretends to gag)This is soo going on Youtube!

Aura: How sweet!

Azune: Yeah Yeah I'm gonna miss my anime show so hurry up and show that freak so I can go home

Aura: Yeah your right, everyone Sakura

(Audience "BOOBOOBOO")

Sakura: Sasuke-kun

Aura: (takes out AK-47) DIEE

(Sakura dies)

(Audience "PRAISE THE LORD")

(Grandma Chiyo does that Sakura scream)(a/n: I laugh everytime I hear that)

Aura: Well see you next week

Azune: We're gonna interview Team 10 WHOOO!

Aura: Bye!

Azune: Later!

Director: And that's a wrap now what are we gonna do with a dead body?

Aura: Not my problem, lets go get you those doughnuts I promised

Azune: Yea!


End file.
